Life As You Know It
by Hykura
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in a strange world with strange creatures. He has no idea who he is. A boy with red eyes comes and offers to help him regain his memories. will they be able to find them before its too late?
1. The Decision

**AN/ Right so I finally decided to write a story after reading so many. I was looking at the Pokemon crossovers when I realized_, There are barely any Pokemon crossovers with the manga characters_. So I decided to put that straight and right my own. Just to give you a little warning the characters will be OCC because, well, this is a fanfiction. All charaters will be a little OCC depending on their persons writing style. Here's my story. Any flamers will be flamed back by Kyuubimon my Ninetails. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

The Void, he decided, was all in all, not bad. Yeah it could be better. Maybe if it wasn't all blackness, and had a few trees and-…. Harry blinked. The Void (which is what he called the ever lasting darkness), was… not darkness anymore. There was a forest to his left. It had every color of green you could imagine, and looked open and friendly. To his right was a meadow, with many flowers scattered through the grass. Wind blew gently through it, making them look as if they were waving to him. And in front of him was a beautiful lake, sparkling like gems with the sun beating down on it. Harry smiled slightly when he saw this. It looked slightly like Hogwarts, but without Hogwarts herself. His smile grew bigger as he realized he had unlimited time in this place.

Harry had been stressed lately. His godfather had recently died, and to top that all off his friends think that he thinks he did it. _Really now why would he kill his own godfather? Why would he think he killed him?_ Harry stopped for a second. He was pretty sure that he did think he did it. He shook his head. This was not the place to be thinking about that. This was a place to forget all your worries and stresses. Still smiling, he quickly stripped to his boxers. He wanted to see if that beautiful lake was just as cool and refreshing as it looked. He ran to the shore bed and jumped in, grinning like a maniac.

Two figures sat silent in the bushes looking at Harry as he played in the water. One of the figures turned to its companion.

"Are you sure about this?" It sounded male. His companion turned to him.

"Yes I am. This human suffered more than he should. And according to the universe, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to go to a nice couple who would love him like their own child. Not those abusing little scum! They want to live as 'normal' yet their view of normal is abnormal! And they have the nerve to call him freak! If I ever meet them I'll-" The voice broke off as it felt the hand of its companion. It looked up to see understanding purple eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off," he said, "Those humans will get their just desserts. Right now you need to worry about this little one," he nodded in the direction of Harry. There was silence as the two figured out what to do. Then both nodded as the female voice said, "Let's do it."

Harry was having the time of his life. It was one of the first times he was able to act like a kid. And he damn well was going to enjoy it while he could. Shaking in the bushes startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly swam to shore and grabbed his wand. He turned to the source.

"Who's there!" he called, "I'm armed!"

"Relax little one." A voice said to his left. He jumped up in shock, as the voice was so close, and turned. There, floating to his left, was a pink cat thing. Wait floating?

"Wahhhh!" Harry screamed startled again. He scrambled back, falling as he did.

"Who are you? _WHAT_ are you?" he yelled. He heard chuckling behind him.  
"Didn't she tell you to _relax_?" an amused voice said. Harry turned around to see a purple….thing behind him. He jumped even more, and quickly got up.

"WHAT are you?" he yelled again.

"We are Pokémon." He gave the pink cat thing a blank look.

"Pokémon?" Harry repeated, "What are Pokémon?" The purple thing stepped up.

"They are the creatures of our world. Just like you have cats, dogs, and birds, we have Pokémon. It's what we are too. Though you would consider us a rarer species of Pokémon, called Legendary Pokémon, because there are only one of us each. I'm Mewtwo. She's Mew. There are only one of me and her in our world. We have powers that only regular Pokémon could imagine." Harry nodded filing the information away.

"So what do you want?" he asked the two Pokémon. Mew answered.

"We are here to give you a life," she said, "The life you have in your world wasn't supposed to be. You weren't supposed to go to your Aunt and Uncle." Harry's eyes widened. _He wasn't supposed to go to his Aunt and Uncle? He wasn't supposed to suffer ten years of abuse?_ As each thought passed through his head Harry got angrier.

"I…I wasn't supposed to go to my relatives?" he asked to make sure. When Mew nodded he snapped.

"Then why didn't you do anything? Why did I have to go through years of abuse?" He screamed. Mew flinched back and mewled a weak protest.

"Harry…."

"NO!" he shot back at her, "You left me to suffer with _THEM_!" he screamed the last word with venom. Mewtwo floated towards Harry angrily.

"Enough Harry!" he yelled to get Harry's attention. When it worked he continued more calmly.

"Yes. We made a bad mistake. As soon as Mew realized it she felt immediately guilty. Stop making her guiltier. We have come to offer you a way out." The anger died out of Harry's eyes. Then he remembered the second part of the sentence.

"A way out?" Mew nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! We offer you a chance to come to our world. It's much better then yours and it is not at war!" Mewtwo smiled. Mew and her ego. Harry thought about it for a second.

"What's the catch?" he asked, knowing that it was too good to be true. Mewtwo nodded.

"Smart human. You'll be stripped of your memories while there. You have to regain on your own. _If_ you can regain them. And you'll be given the power to speak to Pokémon."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mew asked.

"Why do I get that power?" Harry answered. Mew smiled happily.

"To make up for my mistake of course!" Harry sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Right..," he trailed off.

"So," Mewtwo said, "Your answer?" Harry tried to look at the pros and the cons of it. Even tough he loses his memory; he'll have the life that he always wanted. He'll get away from the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and his order. He will miss his friends, no doubt about it but… there was something that was very appealing to this idea. And he has learned to trust his gut feeling.

"Ok," Harry said, determined, "I'll do it." Mew nodded happily and started to glow.

"Just for the heads up you may feel a slight discomfort," She said. Then a blinding pain attacked his head. It felt like his brain was going through a shredder over and over and over. Harry watched as his memories started to disappear in front of him. The Department of Mysteries, Umbridge, the Graveyard, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all flashed before his eyes. His last thought before he succumbed to the blissful world of unconsciousness was; _I'll be back everyone. I'll be back better then ever._

Mew and Mewtwo watched as a glow filled Harry's body as he disappeared from sight. Mewtwo then turned to Mew.

"Is this really the right way to do this?" he asked. Mew looked towards the sky as the darkness took over the realm again.

"Yes. He must go through this for not only his sake, but the sake of both worlds." And with that, both Mew and Mewtwo faded away from view with the last remaining light from the sun.

* * *

**AN/ Just to explain: First off Harry went to bed and ended up in the Void. The Void is like the place Sirius fell into when he fell into the Veil, and started to take away his memories. Mew, realizing this and was already planning to take Harry away, just move her plans forward. Hope that clears up some confusion people might have.**

**Reviews give inspiration. I need inspiration. So review! Critiques are welcomed! Only, of course, if their good critiques and not flames. Also I will not have a fixed schedule so it might be a while before the next chapter. **


	2. The Boy

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait. Well two weeks for me is a long wait, plus I edited something in chapter one so it shows as a new update. But this is the actual update. There's been a state wide testing going on in my school so it's been hard to write. BUT I have the chapter now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue.**

**Humans Talking"**Hello**"  
Humans Thinking **_Hello  
_**Pokemon Talking "Hello"**

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary day to the inhabitants of Viridian Forest. Especially to the one Eevee that lives there. He woke up in his den, with the noises of the forest surrounding him. The Eevee cautiously poked his head out, scenting for danger. When he smelled none, the rest of his body followed his nose. He immediately went looking for food. Quietly creeping by some Fearow, he found an Oran Berry bush. The Eevee grabbed a few, staying alert the whole time. After he was done he tried to creep back past the Fearow. _Tried_ being the key word.

Thus the Eevee found himself running away from continuous Drill Pecks and Gusts. This, though did not happen often, was normal too. What wasn't normal in Viridian Forest was the past out human in the clearing the Eevee had ran too. The Eevee skidded to a halt and examined the human, completely forgetting about the danger. It was male, by his scent at least. He looked pretty thin, and on the top of his head was messy black fur. A screech behind the Eevee snapped him back into action.

The Fearows had found him. A groan behind him signaled that the human was awake. The Fearows smirked viciously and the Eevee shifted into a protective stance. He didn't want to bring the human into this, but the Fearows were set on attacking him here so he had no choice. The Eevee will protect him at all cost. With that being said, the Eevee charged up a Shadow Claw and attacked.

The boy groaned as he heard voices around him. _Will they just shut up?_ He thought, turning slightly. Then the situation hit him as he realized something. He couldn't remember anything! His eyes flew open in shock. But he didn't dwell on it. The boy looked on in even more shock as a battle went on around him. There was what looked like a brown fox standing in front of him. It was growling at the five birds surrounding it. Did he mention that the birds were at least five times larger than the fox? Yeah, well they were.

Each party wanted to attack first but also was waiting for the other to attack. Then, one of the birds moved. It spread its wings and took off. The fox watched it warily. One of the other birds saw this and took advantage. It came charging at the fox, its beak posed and ready. The fox saw this and dodged. A weird black energy surrounded its paws, and the fox leapt up and swiped at the bird that just attacked it. The bird made a strangled sound, before its eyes rolled back into its head and fainted. There was a stalemate in the battle as the birds stood in shock at their fallen comrade. The fox panted before going into a different stance. The birds snapped to attention with fire in their eyes. As one they started charging a weird orange energy in their beaks. The fox put up a barrio just in time to stop the four energy beams. As the birds recharged the fox started running at an incredible speed, the black energy surrounding its paws again. It then headbutted one bird, making it hit the bird behind it and both fell unconscious. The fox then leapt at the next bird with its energy claws, and finished the last one with a flip and hit the bird with its now steel tail.

The fox panted as it landed on its paws surrounded by the unconscious birds. It shook its head and turned to look at the boy, its mouth open to say something. A screech filled the air and both the boy and the fox looked up to see the last bird aim straight down at the boy. The boy watched in horror before he squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm going to die._ The bird screeched again and there was a sound of impact, but he didn't feel anything. Warily opening his eyes a sight beheld him. The fox was lying on its side, unconscious. The bird was smirking at him. The look it gave him made him shiver and he slowly started to back away. The bird smirked again and he swore he heard a male voice say,  
"**He, He. Now your mine**" The boy started to back away at a faster pace. The bushes rustled and both head turned towards it, one afraid of another attacker and one afraid of losing its meal. The bushes rustled again before..

"Poli, Hydro Pump!" a voice called out. A blue humanoid creature jumped out of the bushes and water shot out of its swirl design on its stomach. The boy then started to feel dizzy, and got one good look at a black haired kid coming out of the bushes before falling into the blissful world of unconscious.

When the boy woke up again he could hear the crackling of a fire. Struggling to remember what happened, he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a clearing of some sort, and it was dark. Night or early morning he couldn't tell. A fire was blazing in front of him, warming him up. The brown fox that helped him was fast asleep to his right, and the blue humanoid creature was no where to be seen. The bushes to his left rustled.

" Oh, your awake." A teen walked into the clearing. He had black spiky hair, mostly covered by a red and white hat. He had blue jeans and a white shirt. Covering the shirt was a red and white jacket and a backpack was slung over his shoulder. _It seems he really likes red and white, _the boy mused. That's when he caught the teen's eyes. They were the most unusual color. Pure Red. Unbeknownst to him the teen was doing an observation of him as well, and was also captive of his eyes. The boy blinked as the teen started moving again, talking too.

"You're alright I hope? Being alone in the middle of the forest without any Pokemon, not that I'm going to ask why of course," the teen chuckled, "Look at me, rambling. My name's Red by the way." The newly named Red looked up at the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy blinked again. _What is my name?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes to think better. _Did it start with an A…? No maybe an R… Or was it S…? Argh this is so frustrating! _His eyes squeezed tighter and a scowl adorned his face._ What is it?_ And then a thought flew by. _Harry._ His eyes opened and he tilted his head to one side. _Harry…? That… sounds about right._

"Harry… I think," he shook his head,"No defiantly Harry." Red gave him a confused look.

"You're not sure about your own name?" he asked.

"No. It's defiantly Harry," Harry gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just everything else I'm not sure about." Red gave him a startled look.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Harry shook his head. The fire crackled in the silence as Red digested the information.  
"Well then we're going to have to fix that," Red said determined. Harry's head snapped up.

"What?"

"We're going to restore your memories!" Red said dramatically, striking a pose. He then let out a large yawn.  
"Starting tomorrow." Red stated, pulling out his sleeping bag. He turned around to Harry.

"There's one for you in the bag." With that being said, Red promptly flopped down on his sleeping bag, and fell a sleep instantly. Harry smiled softly, getting up to get his own sleeping bag. He might not know who he is or where he is, but he might just start to like this place.

* * *

**AN/ Okay so I know I'm going to get some complaints later on so NO THIS IS NOT YOAI. While I enjoy Yoai and love it with all my heart, I just can't write romance. That is my friends genre. I'm more of action and adventure and horror. I love writing horror. Oh and I think I'll start a poll for Harry's Pokemon. Review which one you want, but Eevee will be his starter. I mean the poor little guy risked his life saving Harry's. On the Pokemon issue, I'm going to make them more realistic. Not all the anime goody goody Pokemon, but the ones in the game and manga. In both Pokemon are way more vicious then ever. And one more thing. While Harry lost his memories, he didn't lose his basic knowledge of things, like animals of his world or a sleeping bag. So hope that clears up any problems.**

**Eevee:  
Stats: Will be determined.  
Moves:  
Shadow Claw  
Iron Tail  
Protect  
Quick Attack**

Review are inspiration! Please review!


End file.
